


time's running (but you'll be here)

by cherrychoke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: hansol needs a little push sometimes, when it comes to things that are romantic.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	time's running (but you'll be here)

Wednesdays are the worst.

Hansol holds a deep grudge against Wednesdays. All terrible things happen to him on that particular day of the week, for unknown reasons, and Hansol dreads them more than Mondays.

Part of the misery, of suffering a Wednesday is the fact that he has a single class with Seungkwan that day, and it ends too quickly. An hour and half of goofing around with him, then Seungkwan is waving at him as he walks out of the door, going to his vocal lesson — he has a three hour break, where he fit one vocal class, two hours of studying at the cafe he likes. Hansol is stuck with classes until 3:45pm. He can’t see Seungkwan until 3:45pm.

Seokmin is bright as ever, but that doesn’t lift Hansol’s spirits even a bit. Hansol tunes out the loud conversation his friends are having right next to him, leans his head against Seokmin’s back, and takes out his phone to text Seungkwan about his agony. He stops mid-typing, realizes Seungkwan can’t reply even if he wanted to, and deletes the text.

“What’s got him mopey?” Mingyu asks, pokes at Hansol’s shoulder. “Hansol?”

Hansol looks at Mingyu, all his classmates are looking at him expectantly. He just sighs. “Seungkwan is at his vocal lessons.”

“He has only three classes every week, Hansol, you need to chill out.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes, although his lips are curved into an upward, amused smile.

Hansol gives him a light-hearted glare. “Aren’t you late for your literature class, Jeonghan-hyung?”

“Skipping it today.” Jeonghan shrugs. He loves banter the most among them.

Everyone laughs, mostly at Hansol’s lack of reply, and Hansol groans, drops his forehead against Seokmin’s back this time. “You guys make this day worse, you know?”

“Vernon, I mean this in the best possible way,” Joshua chimes in from the seat behind him, a comforting hand drops on his back. It’s only Joshua who calls him Vernon, mostly out of habit. “But you seem to like Seungkwan a lot.”

“He’s my best friend—” Hansol clicks his tongue, annoyed. He switches to English, to express his annoyance better. “He wouldn’t be my best friend, if I didn’t like him.”

Joshua, too, switches to English easily. His amused smile is similar to Jeonghan’s. It must’ve rubbed off on him, since he spends so much with Jeonghan — even if it’s only to stop Jeonghan’s obnoxious personality in front of the teachers and people who can get him in trouble. “You seem to like Seungkwan.”

The words don’t make him heavy, but there’s utter silence amidst them, waiting for Hansol’s reaction calmly. Hansol hadn’t really considered his sexuality, or romantic attractions, so he didn’t really ‘come out’ to anyone. Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu are gay, Jun is asexual, and Minghao is currently questioning.

Hansol thinks back about everything he does with Seungkwan, waiting patiently for Seungkwan to notice him and grab his hand before he continues talking to someone, staring at various moles on Seungkwan’s body, feeling sulky if Seungkwan forgets to text him before he has to leave his phone. Those actions were done in a platonic manner, they meant platonically. But they’re making Hansol’s heart pound against his chest now.

“Do I?” He looks at Joshua, eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip worriedly jutted out. 

Joshua rubs his back, chuckling. Everyone is giving him sympathetic looks. Even Jeonghan and Jihoon, who are mostly all about teasing when someone talks about their crushes or partners, are giving him ‘it’s okay’ looks.

He shrugs, still unsure. “I… don’t know.”

Everyone starts laughing. The tension breaks just as quickly as it was built. Mingyu copies his shrugging and the way he said the words, Joshua is clapping his hands annoyingly, and Jeonghan is guffawing with his head back. Seokmin’s shoulder and back are shaking weirdly from where he sits. There’s something heavy on his shoulders, but it disappears once the professor enters, especially after watching Jeonghan and Joshua scurry away as the professor glares at them.

*

He meets Seungkwan at 4:30pm at their favourite art shop. He took some time to himself, to think about what Joshua said and why that rings true to him.

After deciding,  _ knowing _ that he does have romantic feelings for Seungkwan, he’s a little more nervous than usual. Seungkwan wanted to buy art supplies for his cousin who’s currently living with him.

It’s a shop they visit for the comfort of art and it’s peaceful environment. It gets busy, and even then it feels like meditating.

Seungkwan finds him once his basket is filled with the materials his cousin requested, and he’s next to Hansol, observing the cotton canvases with him. He grabs Hansol’s hand with his free hand mindlessly, still peering as they keep moving and moving until they’re at the cash register.

They walk out of the art shop with two bags. Seungkwan holds on in his right hand, Hansol holds one in his left hand, and their free hands entwined together. Hansol wouldn’t think twice about their hands if it were any different day, but he knows things about himself now.

His stomach is filled with butterflies, his chest pounding, his ears and neck become warm.

“Seungkwan, can I tell you something?” He swings their hands together, to shake off the awkward stutter that’s threatening his speech. He doesn’t wait for Seungkwan to reply. “I think I’m bi. Or pan. Or gay. I have feelings for a guy.”

Seungkwan stops in his tracks for a second, tugs at Hansol’s hand to make him stop walking. His face is unreadable. “What?”

Hansol’s first thought is that’s he’s homophobic. But Jeonghan came out of Seungkwan first, so he can’t be. He breathes through his mouth, tries to remain calm. “I have feelings for a guy.”

“I heard you,” Seungkwan croaks. He laughs at himself, but his laughter lacks humour. “Uh, congratulations?”

Hansol pulls Seungkwan closer by his hand, wiggles his fingers out of Seungkwan’s hand, moves them to Seungkwan’s waist, struggles to get it to his back. A hand on the back is how they communicate various things — ‘don’t go’, or ‘I’m here for you’ or, in this case, ‘listen to me first.’

It’s usually Seungkwan whose hand is on Hansol’s back, which makes this gesture far more important than it already is. Seungkwan nods, he understands, and removes Hansol’s hand from his back, holds it once again. He doesn’t lace their fingers, though.

“I like you,” Hansol breathes, tries his best not to stare or cling onto the fact that they’re in the middle of a busy street. Everyone seems to be giving them privacy, though. “I was kind of forced to realize after you left.”

Seungkwan snorts. “Forced to realize?”

“Joshua-hyung told me,” Hansol stifles his giggles behind the bag of art supplies. “So. Yeah.”

Seungkwan shakes his hand away, places his cool forefinger and thumb on Hansol’s ear lobe. “I like you too.”

“That’s nice,” Hansol mutters, rocks himself back and forth on his toes. “I like the sound of that.”

“Does that make us boyfriends now?”

Hansol chuckles, takes Seungkwan’s hand from his ear and laces their fingers together. “I guess. Take me out on a date first, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i finally wrote verkwan. my precious verkwan. i love them a lot. i hope you like it!!!!!! please let me know if you did!!!! <3


End file.
